When Will Curiosity Learn It Can't Kill Morons?
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Kankuro and Naruto come home wearing dresses after spying on Sakura and Gaara on their date what will happen? Sequel to Curiosity Can Kill Cats Not Morons. With Itachi and Orochimaru bashings in it. Don't read if you can't handle the funnyness!


Me: Hello! This is the sequel of the sequel of Curiosity Killed the Cat!! MWHAA!! There is nothing you can do about it!!

Eddie: -Glares- I know –wearing a dress with pretty sparkles on it-

Me: Of course you do –laughs nervously-

Eddie: -plots revenge-

Me: Eddie do the disclaimer

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto, if she did all of the chapters would probably be like this

Me: Thanks to Angelic Sakura Blossom or as I like to call her, Saki-chan –claps hands-

Eddie: She's evil!!

Me: Looks like someone has to have make-up put on

* * *

Sasuke sneaked down the stairs of the Kazekage mansion. He just had to have some of his secret stash of tomatoes. Especially since Gaara and Sakura were still on their date and Naruto and Kankuro were nowhere to be found, hopefully they fell into a pit and died.

The Uchiha chuckled at the thought; he'd pay money to see that. Sasuke shook his head, '_no that money is for my one and only love_' he reminded himself, repeating it over and over again. The onyx-haired teen used his awesome (he might add) ninja skills to make it into the kitchen without making a sound.

The Uchiha carefully scanned the area for any breathing thing like his brother he always steals his tomatoes. Like the time when Itachi killed their clan, who Sasuke could care less about, but the tomato-killer just had to go kill all of his tomatoes by burning them.

No one was in the kitchen besides for a spider and the meal Temari made that somehow came to life and now lives under the stove. Sometimes Sasuke would even hear music coming from there. The ebony-eyed ninja tip-toed over to the fridge and opened it.

Light shinned down, the angels started to sing as the stoic Konoha ninja's ebony eyes landed on his most wonderful thing he owns, tomatoes. The ninja quickly grabbed them and skipped joyfully to the counter in the corner, whispering "my precious" repeatedly.

A screeching sound came out of nowhere, making Sasuke jump and hold his box of tomatoes protectively to his chest. He glared while looking around the room for the source. He then only realized that it was the cat clock that meowed every hour.

The Uchiha mumbled while glaring, "stupid clock, trying to keep me from my tomatoes". Sasuke was just about to eat one of them when the front door slammed open; making some parts of the mansion shake. Sand sprayed into the house, making the area around the door foggy, so Sasuke could not see who it was.

When the sand finally cleared, the Uchiha could not believe his eyes, there stood a pissed Kankuro and a smiling Naruto both wearing dresses. The normally emotionless teen blinked a few times, spattering out some unintelligent words then fainted.

When he woke up, he found himself on the floor being fanned by the two morons who made him faint. Sasuke must have been dreaming there was no way that they would be wearing dresses. He looked at Kankuro who instead of having his normal face-paint on replaced it with some eye shadow and WAIT was that LIPSTICK on his lips?!?!

The Uchiha gulped, if the puppet-master was wearing make-up then did that mean what he saw was real? Kankuro was wearing a dress? The ebony-eyed ninja was freaking out, was the world going crazy?!? Or was he?

Sasuke was afraid to look but had to for the sake of his sanity. He forced his eyes to look away from the ceiling that was really interesting right now. The onyx-haired teen made his eyes check to see if he was right and what he saw almost made him faint again, it was true, the Suna ninja was wearing a slim sapphire dress and violet heels.

The Uchiha speedily turned his head to look at Naruto, and much to his dismay, he was also wearing a dress but it was lilac and he had peach-colored heels.

'_So if they're dressed up like women, does that mean they are fanning me with purses_?' Sasuke inwardly joked. His eyes widened when he caught sight of two purse-looking shapes in evergreen and flamingo being waved above him.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" worriedly asked Naruto, looking at his frighten and shaking friend on the floor, who was also mumbling something that sounded strangely like 'mommy'. "I don't know, maybe you should give him C.P.R." told Kankuro, not wanting his best friend's friend to die or he'll never hear the end of it.

The Uchiha mentally screamed as the kyuubi container nodded his hollow head. "You're right; I don't want him to die!" Naruto loudly announced. Before Sasuke had a chance to protest, lips that he never ever EVER wanted on him were placed onto his lips.

Air made its way from the blonde's mouth into the onyx-haired teen's mouth. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, revealing a stunned Temari. She pointed to Naruto than Sasuke, "what?!…you….kisses…" she looks at Kankuro, "….dress…." her eyes rolled back into her head.

All that could be heard throughout the mansion was a thud and muffled screaming, the latter one was from Sasuke who was trying to get Naruto of him. When the Uchiha finally got his friend off of him, Kakashi comes running down the stairs with a duck plushie in his hand, ready to hurt who he thought was an intruder, Kankuro.

They two start an epic fight…. Well not really, basically the puppet-master tried to run away but tripped on his high-heel and Kakashi started beating him with the duck plushie while the Suna ninja kept on shouting, "I live here" yeah not as epic as it could be.

"We're home!" Sakura shouted, a giant grin placed on her face. She gasped when she saw her sensei beating up her boyfriend's older brother.

"What are you doing to Kankuro? I know he's wearing a dress but why would you beat him with a duck plushie? When a chainsaw is way better" the rosette told, motioning Gaara to pull out his chainsaw that he keeps on him for… well let's just say when the evil bunnies attack, he'll be ready oh yes he'll be ready.

"What?!? I thought it was an evil woman who has bad taste in style! I mean come on! Who would wear THAT?!?! It's so last year" the copy-cat ninja snapped his fingers then put his hands on his hips.

Everyone inched away from him besides for Temari who just woke up then heard what the Konoha ninja said and fainted again. "You're not Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at his fake-sensei.

"How did you know?" depressingly asked the man, who turned into Itachi wearing a pink T-shirt and pants and bunny slippers. The Kyuubi container laughed nervously; "I didn't, I just guessed" he started backing away from the most likely insane Akatsuki member.

"Oh… well in that case I am Kakashi! I just did that to trick you! MWHAA!! See?!?! Doesn't Kakashi laugh evilly…?" chimed the eviler Uchiha, glancing around for his brother's tomatoes. Everyone glared while Sasuke glared and hid his precious behind his back.

Suddenly, Kakashi, wearing only his night-pants and mask ran down the stairs, tied to a chair. "YOU!!! You tied me up!! And why did you have to pick the most uncomfortable chair in the house?!?!?" the hopefully real silver-haired ex-ANBU roared, untying himself from the chair.

Itachi ignored him and made a clone to search the mansion for the tomatoes that he plans to execute. All of a sudden, smoke surrounded the tiny kitchen. The smoke caused Itachi and his clone to pass out. "Have no fear for Orochimaru is here" the smoke cleared to show the snake-man doing a heroic pose with his foot on top of the knock-out Akatsuki member, the sanin was wearing a chocolate cake on his head.

Sasuke let out a high-pitched scream, "IT IS THE CAKE SNAKE-MAN!!!" hiding behind Naruto, who was eating ramen at the table, completely ignoring everyone besides for the ramen. Orochimaru sulk his shoulders, "why does everyone hate me?!?! All I did was kill babies" tears flowing down his pale face.

Sakura patted his back, "it is okay, he's just being rude but he'll apologize soon" she gave the creepy man a Sasuke plushie. Orochimaru gasped in excitement, "Thank you so much" he squeezed the life at of the poor toy.

Abruptly, smoke appeared in the kitchen again. "We are here to take the evil nitwit back to our base un" Deidara explained, signaling Kisame to pick up the older Uchiha. "Where's Tobi?" Sakura asked, looking around for the masked idiot.

"Oh he's on a personal mission to Snow yeah. Something about the flower people are being killed by the wolf people un" the bomb-artist answered, waving goodbye then disappeared along with Kisame.

There was a few seconds of silence then Orochimaru asked, "Sakura since Sasuke is not needed here, could I borrow him for a few days? I need him for my tea party because Mr. Fuzzy ran away" the rosette nodded as the snake-man tied up the Uchiha and his tomatoes then put them in a wagon and skipped happily off into the sun set (even though it was three in the morning) with Sasuke trying to glaring holes in his head.

Everyone blinked a few times before Temari said, "now that that's over with, let's make fun of the two morons wearing the dresses" and so they made fun Kankuro and Naruto for the rest of the week.

* * *

Me: I'm done! –throws cheese cube bombs at Eddie who's trying to run away but failing-

Eddie: Someone help me get away from this crazy woman –gets pulled down with Yoi no Chi putting make-up on his face-

Me: Review or…. Umm… something. And PLEASE read all of the Curiosity stuff like the first one of the series, What Happened Before Curiosity Killed The Cat, Curiosity Killed The Cat, Curiosity Can Kill Cats But Not Morons, and this one, When Will Curiosity Learn It Can't Kill Morons! Thank you


End file.
